Delicate balance
by The Equalizer
Summary: Mainly a HYxRP. This story starts towards the end of endless waltz with a few twists and turns. Be prepared to expect OOC. Chapter 3 is recommanded by many reviewers and also acts as standalone that i wrote to logically interpret what's really happening
1. Default Chapter

Delicate balance by The Equalizer  
  
Standard disclaimer applies  
  
This fanfic was supposed to be titled 'the one and only' but instead of the more serious story setting I had in mind, it had become a humor fanfic with a dead end instead when I finally wrote it. So I have to write another fanfic instead and maybe continue writing it when ideas come to me again. Please R&R to encourage me to write more.   
  
This story occurs during Endless Waltz immediately after Relena catches Heero when he faints from exhaustion and the injuries he sustained when he crashed from Wing Zero. It continues from there and will have a few twists and changes. Be warned to expect OOC.  
  
Chapter 1 - Aftermath  
  
It was just before the darkness overtook me, I could hear her words spoken to me once more - "Heero...finally it's over."  
  
For the first time, I feel free. Free from the burden that has been forced to me ever since Operation Meteor began.   
  
It was the closest contact that we had ever since we've known each other. This feeling of freedom and something much more, more than I could ever use words to explain. Most important of all, is that I finally had the chance to deal with the strange feelings that have bothered me ever since I met her - Relena. Not that I had any much of a choice and Relena had taken the initiative to catch me when sheer exhaustion and injury sustained from my crash from Wing Zero had overtook me. It was much more than what I had hoped for when I had actually expected to fall right onto the hard dusty floor. Her familiar scent, her gentle touch had reached out to me, burning their impression forever into my very being.  
  
However, it was a different scent that welcomed me when I first awoke.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't try to get up yet. Not after you had just rested for a less than a week. Although you have made an amazing recovery, you shouldn't strain yourself just yet." The doctor who had came to check up on Heero said.  
  
Heero (anxiously) - "Where...where is she?"  
  
Doctor (smiling) - "Oh, you mean Vice Foreign Minister, Miss Relena Darlian? She had left for a conference held at the ESUN Grand Conference Hall to give a speech just about a few minutes ago, but she said that she will be coming back once she finishes. Don't worry."  
  
The doctor continued on. "Who would have seen the day that the famous Vice Foreign Minister to grace our humble hospital so frequently these past few days. She must really care about you. Whenever I came to check up on you, she would be always staying by your bedside and sometimes stayed till the night. She was always smiling blissfully when she came here and looked a bit disappointed when she had to leave. She had explicitly requested us to inform her when you wake up, I suppose I should do so right now."  
  
Heero suddenly slips out of the hospital bed and says out loud to the doctor. "No! Don't!I don't wish to disturb her from her duties."  
He hesitated for a moment and continued, " However, I wish to be discharged immediately."   
  
The doctor nodded and replied slyly, " I understand. Even though, I will still recommend that you rest longer. Anxious to see the Vice Foreign Minister again huh?"  
  
Heero had began to notice the murmurs of noise that had started a few moments ago during their conversation and knew that no doubt there were reporters outside trying to get a 'scoop' on him and may jeopardize Relena's career by writing scandalous speculations of his relationship with her. He had made a promise to protect her and decided to include this to his promise as well. He had already given up on killing and it wasn't an option that he would take right now.  
  
Heero suddenly returned to the conversation and hesitantly replied the doctor - "It's....it's not what you think."  
  
No. They would definitely not be getting their 'scoop' from the doctor either.  
  
"Where are my clothes?"  
  
Just when the doctor was about to comment about Heero's denial, the death glare he received from Heero stopped him.  
  
The doctor however quickly recovered and pointed to the cupboard to his right. Heero said inwardly to himself as he proceeded to the cupboard - "Hn... I must be losing my touch, it usually makes them go whimpering in fright and turn their legs to jelly."  
  
When Heero opened it, he noticed that besides his clothes, there were other things inside.  
  
The doctor swallowed and explained as Heero took out the familiar white doctor's coat and the clinical mask that he thought that Heero might have needed it and added that he is an avid supporter of the Vice Foreign Minister.  
  
Heero (after changing to his clothes in the bathroom near to his right)- "Hn....Thank..you, but they weren't necessary and wouldn't fool those reporters for a minute. It would also get you into trouble for misuse of hospital property. Although, you can help me by taking care of my discharge while I take care of this problem myself."   
  
The doctor was just about to ask him what he meant by that last part. When his unasked question had been answered.   
  
Heero had jumped upwards, touching the ceiling railing. He latched onto it with one hand, removed the access panel with his free hand, pulled himself up, replaced the access panel to mask his escape route and made his way out via the ventilation shaft without making a noise.  
  
"Whoa!!!" was the only reply the doctor could come up with before he added quietly, "The guy freaks me out but he does make a cute couple with the Vice Foreign Minister. I hope that they will be happy together."  
  
Just then the reporters thought that they had heard someone sneeze but didn't bother to find its source. Not willing to share the 'scoop of the century'. They had focused their full attention to the room in front of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. one more time

Delicate balance by The Equalizer  
  
Standard disclaimer applies  
  
Read the intro titled "the one and only" to get a good laugh. I really like Heero but it came out that way as I had typed it out off handedly.You're gonna need it after you read through this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2 - one more time  
  
Suddenly, he heard the familiar sounds of vehicles accelerating at full speed from where the direction he had just came from.  
  
It seems that the doctor had only managed to keep the paparazzi reporters busy that long before they found out that he had already left the hospital.  
  
He wasn't too sure where the ESUN Grand Conference Hall was. However, he was sure that by following the ceaseless flow of rushing vehicles, they will eventually lead the way to her -- Relena. Heero had last counted up to at least 10 vehicles when the next flow of news vans came. They had just rushed past their query without knowing it.  
  
"Good...that means that the good doctor had managed to keep my appearance a secret, or else they would have spotted me a mile away by the description of my clothing straightaway." Heero would have smirked at that thought except that the fact that the paparazzi had managed to second-guess his destination had annoyed him to no end. It was going to make things difficult for him. It would be difficult for him to sneak past the hordes of reporters and paparazzi without them seeing him.  
  
While Heero was thinking about all possible scenarios to get pass the media, he bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm...sorry. Are you......alright?" Heero apologized.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine." a tiny voice replied.   
  
Heero then saw that the person he had bumped into was a little girl. She was an ordinary looking little girl at best and was carrying a teddy bear.  
  
But somehow, when Heero looked into the little girl's face. It reminded him of that little girl again. In the place of the teddy bear was the dog - Mary.  
  
Heero suddenly turned and ran into a forested area that was near him. He finally stopped when he fell down and panted from exhaustion.   
  
"Why...why do I see her again? What does it mean? I had finally managed to forget about her. Why must I be reminded of her again? Why!!!! Why!!!! Why!!!! Why!!!!" Heero shouted hysterically.  
  
"What is this pain I am feeling. Why doesn't it go away? Why does she have to come back to haunt me again? Why???"   
==================FLASHBACK================================================  
  
It was his first official mission. If he completed it, he would be deemed worthy and would be able to pilot Doctor J's creation. It was just parked there at the base waiting for him. It had been practically specially designed for him when Doctor J had first told him about Operation Meteor.  
  
Heero had managed to sneak into the Alliance base undetected and placed the bombs. He leaped over the fence and ran. Now what he needed now was for the night to fall before he would press the detonator to complete his mission.  
  
He laid on the ground as he panted for breath. He laughed as he was amused by how easy it was for him to complete his mission.  
  
Just then a face popped up. It was a little girl and her puppy. She had shown kindness to him and had given him a flower before they left.  
  
When night fell, Heero clutched the flower tightly. He didn't want to kill but he felt he had to, it was to ensure a better future. A future where people like the little girl would live in peace without fear from the tyranny of the Alliance.  
  
"Mission complete." He said in his monotone voice as he pressed the detonator.  
  
As he turned to leave, the chain reaction from the explosions managed to send a Leo out from the base and topple one of the nearby living quarters of civilians.  
  
He had intended to destroy that Alliance base and that base alone. A piece of him died that as the explosion caused by the fallen Leo razed the building. Heero had tried to save anyone who might be there but failed........  
  
He had miscalculated the angle of explosion and caused this mistake. From that day, Heero had sworn to perfect himself so that he would never ever cause such a mistake again. He never complained when Doctor J had suddenly increased his training to the breaking point. He wanted to ease the pain the guilt that he felt.   
  
  
==============END FLASHBACK===============================================  
  
He clutched at his chest and wished that he could tear it out. This pain that his heart felt. Why must it come again?why??? The pain that he felt when he self-detonated wing gundam was nowhere as close to this pain.   
  
It had been a long time when he had been reminded of that little girl. Heero felt the wetness on his face and knew that he had cried. How many times in his life did he cry, he had wondered. One of those rare times were the early days when Odin Lowe, his mentor and the closest one he had to a father died. He had hardened his heart and pushed away any feelings for anyone to prevent this from happening again. However, things did not go as he had planned and Relena had managed to break through the barriers to his heart.  
  
He wiped his face, but when he looked at his hands. He didn't see the expected dirt or wetness from his tears. In their place was the familiar sight of blood. It was oozing and flowing like a river from his hands. He shut his eyes in pain to shut out the vision. When he opened them again, the blood had disappeared as suddenly as they had came.  
  
Suddenly, Heero heard the murmurs of approval, some clapping and a familiar voice. He went to see its source and saw her - Relena.   
  
The 'LIVE' broadcast of her speech was being shown on the giant view-screen outside the ESUN Grand Conference Hall in front of Heero.  
  
His thoughts were brought back to Relena again. It made him temporarily forget about the little girl. But he didn't forget the vision of blood on his hands.   
  
"Relena....I had intended to tell you about my feelings for you, but how could I?? Even if I give up killing, my hands have been too stained by blood. How could I hold you in my arms and stain you along with me and burden you with my sins. How could I?? How could I???"  
  
His promise to protect her had made him stay to carry it one last time before he protected her from one last thing - himself. Heero had made up his mind to leave her again -- forever.  
  
He checked the outside for signs of trouble and with the exception for those pesky paparazzi reporters, it was fine. He then proceeded to sneak into the ESUN Grand Conference Hall and in the end managed to get onto the balcony by the side of the stage. He hid behind the curtain fearing that she will spot him again like the last time when she had been speaking to the members of the Romerfalla. She had in fact been pleading with them to at least accept her ideals because she was sure that she would be killed.  
  
Heero had smiled at the irony. At that time, he had intended to kill her, but now he was here to protect her one more time before he would leave her forever.  
  
He listened to her speech a few moments, burning the sound of her own voice into his memory. It would be the last time before he would hear her voice up close again.  
  
He looked a few times for signs of trouble, but saw none. War was over and the memory of Mariemeia's coup would surely make the desire for peace stronger. He left the balcony and slightly disturbed the curtain.  
  
Relena at that moment had just paused a while to let the audience take in what she had said. Her eyes had somehow moved to the balcony and saw the fluttering of the curtain. She was sure that he - Heero was here and the mere thought of it gave her courage and strength to push her point across and make the audience give her their full support for her latest proposal - the Mars Terraforming Project.   



	3. moving on

Delicate balance by The Equalizer  
  
Standard disclaimer applies  
  
"I just feel white reflection ...."  
  
If you were hearing "white reflection" while you were reading the previous chapters, then I had succeeded in my goal. It took me 3 hours to write it. I couldn't believe it myself when all the while, I had been just "feel (ing) the (creative) force (s) flow" (sorry, I just couldn't resist using that famous quote from Yoda) and just typed whatever that came to mind. I didn't even have a plot when I first started.  
  
As before, I have already stated on Fanfiction.net. I will only continue when I get lots of reviews. So, bombard me with emails and reviews, I don't care even if you flame me. It will only make me write more. The reasons that I have already explained in "the one and only" will take that choice away from me. Just do it now while you still can. Listen to "white Reflection" while you read this one.  
  
  
Chapter 3 - moving on  
  
It had been a few months since Relena had been informed of Heero's discharge and she was now absolutely certain that he had been up there at that balcony.  
  
She had thought that Heero was just doing the usual - going away but coming back at the last minute to save her like during the recent Mariemeia incident. He was her "knight in shining gundamium armour."  
  
The Serpent Suits had almost defeated Milliardo, Noin and the rest of the Gundam pilots. Then just like she always knew, Heero had showed up when hope was almost lost and won the day.  
  
When he blasted the shelter shield, she had prepared to sacrifice herself in the name of peace. She should have known that he had been worried about her safety when he asked Dekim about the condition of the shelter shield. He had calculated correctly how much force he needed to destroy the shelter shield.  
  
What she didn't know was that she had owed it to the little girl who had been one of the casualties in Heero's first official mission.   
  
She was present at the White House for another ESUN event but she missed Heero terribly. She looked up to the sky and hoped that Heero had missed her too.  
  
Somewhere in a vast city, Heero had at the same time looked up to the sky and had wondered if she had missed him too. But he shook his head to clear this thought and continued by saying those famous words "Mission complete".  
  
He had fulfilled his promise to protect her and would never see her again.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Preventers Headquarters  
  
"Welcome to the team, WuFei." Lady Une had offered to shake hands with him. WuFei being himself had crossed his hands and refused to accept it.  
  
"I am only here because I am contributing my part to justice. I will do it even if I have to accept a WOMAN as my superior." He replied gruffly.  
  
WuFei was taking the same stance he had taken when he had first joined the Mariemeia Army.  
  
Sally Po who had been standing behind him had coughed out forcefully. However, WuFei didn't bother and didn't care about what she was hinting at.   
  
Lady Une had kept her face straight and continued. "Well....welcome anyway. Preventer Water -Sally will brief you on your assignments and familiarize you with Preventer operations. And remember that you will answer to me when you make mistakes. Understand?"  
  
"Understood."  
  
WuFei saluted her before he left with Sally.  
  
Lady Une had let out a sigh as the door closed. At least he had the decency to salute her. It would be enough for now. If it weren't due to the fact that she recognized how valuable it would be to have WuFei's skills and abilities , she would have shot him immediately on the spot and fed him to the dogs.  
  
She had also considered the other Gundam pilots 02,03 and 04 -Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner joining their ranks. She knew that pilot 03 - Quatre Raberba Winner already had his hands full running the Winner family business and rebuilding the colonies that he had damaged during the war to make amends for what he did.  
  
That meant she could try to persuade the other two to join the Preventers. However, they had vehemently refused and added that they now had places that they belong to and trusted humanity enough not to start a war again. She was puzzled when they had included in their reply that even if they want to help, they couldn't.   
  
The only one she had left out was Gundam pilot 01 - Heero Yuy but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
Lady Une had been surprised that even with all the resources made available to her, she still couldn't find him. It was as if he had disappeared from existence.  
  
Nicknamed "the Perfect Soldier" and the hero who saved Earth not once but twice.  
  
She had even picked the suitable code name for him - Preventer Hope. It was due to the fact that when they had broadcast him to the colonies and Earth, destroying that chunk of the Libra using Wing Zero's twin buster rifle in the stratosphere. The fireworks that were produced had made him very popular with religious factions and the media who had coined him the term "the Angel of Hope".  
  
She had thought that he would make the most suitable Preventer and his relationship with the Vice Foreign Minister added to that. She had even contemplated making him the next head of the Preventers.  
  
She was getting quite a headache now when Preventers Wind - Zechs and Fire - Noin had simultaneously requested to be stationed at Mars for the Mars Terraforming Project. Noin had been a great help to her all this time and she had wanted her to be her second-in-command. But she knew how Noin had felt about Zechs. She didn't want Noin to be like herself and live with regret.  
  
How she missed His Excellency, Treize Khushrenada. She didn't want him to die but he had decided that it was necessary to bring forward a new era of peace for humanity. She reluctantly watched him approach his death by the very person who had been here moments ago. She didn't resent WuFei for it, as she knew that His Excellency had resolved to die and used WuFei's hand to do it. It only added to her resolve to protect what he had sacrificed himself for and eventually led to the formation of the Preventers.  
  
She had added Mariemeia to her protection by adopting her. Mariemaia had survived the gun wound and is now in a wheelchair awaiting her recovery. She was lucky that she was a minor who couldn't be prosecuted and being held responsible for her actions and that had prevented her for being executed for treason against the ESUN. While the rest of the Mariemeia Army had only been sentenced a few months in jail to serve the demands of justice as they had surrendered willingly. WuFei was considered lucky as he had been given a special Presidential Pardon. He had inadvertently protected the President of the ESUN when he had joined the people in their rally for peace.   
  
Suddenly the intercom sounded.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Miss Mariemeia is here to see you, Miss Une."  
  
"Send her in."   
  
She had almost forgotten that she would be taking Mariemeia to visit His Excellency, Treize Khushrenada's grave today. Dekim Barton had refused such requests before, for fear of exposing his schemes before they unfold. Lady Une was too happy to oblige to her request. In a sense, father and daughter will see each other for the first time today.  



End file.
